Faith
by gothiclolita89
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu"/ " Tapi kau menyakitiku"/ "Aku mencintaimu"/" Tapi kau tidak mempercayaiku". Kesalahpahaman yang membuat penyesalan mendalam. Aku akan menebusnya. Akan akan menebus semua penderitaanmu. SasuXfemNaru
1. Stormy Night

Faith

dalam kamus bahasa ingris ada 2 artinya.

1. takdir

2. Keyakinan.

Kita memang tidak bisa mengubah takdir tapi kita bisa mempercayai masa depan asal kita percaya dan berusaha demi hidup kita kelak

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hujan deras mengguyur seluruh kawasan Suna. Kyubi baru saja mengisi cangkirnya dengan kopi panas untuk menghangatkan diri. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke a rah sofa empuk didepan TV. Ia menyamankan dirinya sembari menghidupkan TV besar itu.

'Malam ini benar-benar dingin' Pikir Kyubi sembari menyeruput kopinya.

Ini sudah tahun ketiga setelah ia tinggal sendiri. Ya, ia tinggal sendiri. Ia tinggal sendiri setelah memasuki jenjang kuliah dan alasan ingin mandiri itulah yang ia sampaikan kepala sang kepala keluarga Namikaze, ayahnya. Awalnya sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu melarang keras. Bagaimanapun Kyubi adalah anak laki-laki tunggalnya namun ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Kyubi itu, ia tau betul betapa teguhnya pendirian calon kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Dengan berat hati iapun mengijinkannya dengan syarat Kyubi tinggal ditempat yang sudah disediakan sang ayah.

'Sepi ' Pikir Kyubi.' Apa sebaiknya aku pulang ya? tapi dirumah ada wanita itu'

Wanita itu. Ya, wanita itulah alasan sebenarnya Kyubi ingin hidup sendiri. Setelah bercerai ayahnya kembali menikah. Kyubi akui wanita itu buka ibu tiri yang jahat. Tapi tetap saja ia tak suka. Sampai beberapa tahun yang lalupun ia masih berharap agar sang ayah bisa kembali kepelukan mantan istrinya a.k.a ibu kandungnya. Tapi harapan itu sirna sudah karena kehadiran wanita itu.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan di pintu apartemennya membuyarkan lamunan Kyubi. Segera ia menaruh cangkirnya dan menuju ke pintu. Setelah membuka pintu, betapa kagetnya dia ketika menemukan sesosok gadis muda dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Tubuhnya gemetar menggigil karena kedinginan. Ia hanya mengenakan terusan berwarna hitam selutut tanpa lengan. Kyubi kembali tersentak kaget ketika melihat lebam dipipi gadis itu. Ada sedikit luka di tepi bibir mungilnya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya.

" Kyu-nii"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyubi dengan cemas mengamati temannya memeriksa gadis yang terbaring ditempat tidurnya tidak sadarkan diri. Ia benar-benar cemas dan khawatir. Beberapa waktu lalu adiknya itu tiba-tiba datang dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan bibir yang membiru karena kedinginan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup diterpa hujan yang sudah membabi buta sejak pagi tadi. Ia tambah miris ketika melihat wajah cantik adiknya itu membiru karena lebam yang ia yakini bekas tamparan. Dan yang paling mengejutkannya adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut adiknya.

"Kyu-nii . . ." . Gadis itu membuka suaranya, Kyubi mengerutkan dahinya, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa adiknya itu sedang ketakutan tapi karena apa?.

" . . . Tolong aku".

Mendadak tubuh gadis itu roboh. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh adiknya itu. Ia sangat khawatir, tidak pernah sekalipun adiknya bersikap seperti ini.

" Naru? Naru!".

Ia menggoyang-goyang tubuh mungil itu tapi sama sekali tidak ada reaksi. Iapun segera membawa adiknya yang pingsan ke tempat tidurnya. Segera diraihnya telpon yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia menekan no. telpon salah satu temannya yang ia ketahui merupakan seorang dokter.

" Moshi-moshi. Temari tolong segera ke apartemenku sekarang. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang juga!".

Tidak sampai 30 menit, teman wanitanya itu datang. Kyubi langsung menggiringnya ke kamarnya. Temari, gadis itu tampak terkejut ketika melihat gadis yang terbujur tidak sadarkan diri di kamar Kyubi. Ia tau persis siapa gadis cantik itu. Naruto, ya kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Naruto, adik perempuan Kyubi.

" Ada apa ini?!"

" Sudahlah, kuceritakan nanti. Sekarang tolong periksa Naru dulu. Tiba-tiba saja ia datang kemari dan langsung pingsan".

Temari langsung memeriksa Naruto. Ia minta Kyubi untuk keluar karena ia ingin mengganti pakaian Naruto yang basah kuyup. Dengan berat hati Kyubi melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa. Ia menyangga kepalanya denga kedua tangannya. Pikirannya kalut saat ini.

Apa?! Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?!

Pikiran itu memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Ia kembali teringat akan perceraian orang tuanya 10 tahun lalu. Saat itu ia terpaksa berpisah dengan adik perempuannya, Naruto yang baru berumur 7 tahun. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, saat adiknya itu menangis dan tidak mau melepaskan lengan kakaknya. Pengadilan memutuskan bahwa Kyubi akan diasuh ayahnya dan Naruto akan tinggal bersama ibunya. Tidak lama setelah itu ayahnya mengajak Kyubi pindah ke Suna dan memulai hidup baru disana. Dengan susah payah ia menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga ibunya. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Ibu dan adiknya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar. Sampai 3 tahun lalu, Kyubi mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Naruto kemudian tinggal bersama neneknya. Dan 6 bulan lalu neneknya meninggal. Kyubi langsung meminta Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya di Suna. Tapi gadis itu menolak dengan alasan ujian kelulusan SMA. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto tidak mungkin pindah sekolah di tengah tahun ajaran kan apalagi saat ini dia kelas 3. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kelulusan. Naruto berjanji akan pindah ke Suna jika dia sudah lulus SMA dan akan mengambil kuliah disana.

Brak!

Lamunannya kembali buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Temari keluar dengan wajah panik. Entahlah, Kyubi merasa Temari bukan panik, tidak tidak, bukan hanya panik tapi juga ketakutan. Mendadak Kyubi merasakan firasat buruk. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berjalan kearah Kyubi.

"Ada apa?!". Kyubi menjadi tidak tenang saat melihat wajah Temari yang pucat.

" Mana telponmu?!".

" A-ada apa?!".

" Kubilang mana telpon mu?!". Tanpa sadar Temari membentak Kyubi. Kyubi tampak terkejut, tidak pernah ia melihat Temari sepanik ini. Hal ini makin membuat Kyubi makin was-was.

" Na-naru . . . Dia . . ."

**-Temari POV**-

Aku baru saja membuka pintu mobilku saat tiba-tiba telfonku berbunyi.

'Sial! Siapa sih telpon di saat seperti ini?!'

Ku buka ponsel lipatku. Aku melihat nama 'Namikaze Kyubi' disana. Sesaat aku merasa aneh. Tidak biasanya dia menghubungiku. Biasanya dia hanya menghubungiku disaat darurat saja. Kutempelkan ponsel itu ketelingaku. Belum sempat aku menjawab tiba-tiba suara laki-laki itu terdengar.

" Moshi-moshi, Temari tolong keapartemenku sekarang. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!".

Sebenarnya aku mau menolak. Siapa juga mana ada yang mau jalan-jalan di hari hujan seperti ini?. Sebelum sempat menolak telpon itu sudah putus. Kesal?! Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang nggak kesal diperintah seenak udelnya seperti itu. Tapi mendengar nada bicara Kyubi yang sepertinya sedang panik akupun mengalah. Pasti ada masalah yang sangat penting hingga ia menghubungiku saat ini. Temari menghela nafas.

'Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang'. Pikirnya. Kemudian iapun melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Kyubi. Tidak sampai 30 menit iapun sudah sampai. Begitu masuk ke apartemen Kyubi, pemuda itu langsung mengiringnya masuk kekamar tidurnya.

" Apa-apaan ini?! Kamu mau apa hah?!". Temari langsung panik saat Kyubi menarik lengannya dengan paksa untuk masuk kekamarnya. Tentu secara reflex ia akan meronta dan melawan.

" Ck, sudahlah cepat ikut aku".

'Kuso! Aku akan membunuhmu Kyubi kalu dia sampai macam-macam'. Temari sudah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan tentang Kyubi. Ia mengira Kyubi akan berbuat yang tidak senonoh padanya. Tapi saat ia melihat apa yang ada didalam kamar itu, pikirannya berubah. Sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri diranjang itu. Ia mengenali gadis itu karena ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Adik perempuan Kyubi, ya adik Kyubi satu-satunya.

"Naruto?!". Ia melepaskan gemgaman Kyubi dari lengannya dan setengah berlari panik kearah sisi ranjang.

" Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?!".

Kyubi berdiri disamping Temari ," Entahlah tiba-tiba Naru datang kemari dalam keadaan seperti ini dan langsung pingsan. Aku khawatir makanya aku minta kau datang".

Temari memandangi wajah Naruto yang babak belur dan lebam disana sini. Ia terdiam sejenak. Berpikir dan berharap semua firasat dan dugaannya meleset. Sebagai calon dokter dengan nilai tertinggi, ia langsung bisa menebak apa yang terjadi saat melihat luka-luka yang dialami oleh Naruto.

" Keluarlah",

"Heh?".

" Aku akan memeriksanya sekalian mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Dia bisa kena paru-paru jika terus memakai pakaian basahkan?". Ucapnya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Kyubi mengannguk. Ia kemudian mengambil piyamanya yang sudah kekecilan dan handuk untuk pakaian ganti Naru. Ia meletakkannya di meja disisi tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Saat sampai di depan pintu ia sempat menoleh sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin.

Setelah Kyubi keluar, ia mulai menanggalkan baju Naru sekalian untuk memeriksanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat luka di sekujur tubuh mungil itu. Tidak, bukan luka, lebih tepatnya Kissmark. Iapun mengerutkan alisnya dan membuang muka kesamping.

'Shit! Ternyata dugaanku benar!' pikirnya.

Tanda itu tersebar diberbagai tempat. Termasuk didaerah pribadi milik Naru. Temari nampak sangat sedih dan iba. Siapa yang melakukan hal seperti ini pada gadis sekecil ini?!. Bukan hanya tanda merah, dipergelangan tangan Naru juga ada tanda lecet bekas diikat. Jelas sekali tanda perlawanan disini. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat darah yang masih menempel dipakain dalam gadis itu. Bukan hanya darah tapi juga cairan putih yang bercampur dengan darah itu. Dan ia tau persis cairan apa itu. Ia mulai membersihkan tubuh gadis malang ini dengan air hangat dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama yang diberikan oleh Kyubi.

Dengan perasaan marah bercampur sedih Temari keluar dari kamar Kyubi, ia segera menghampiri Kyubi yang sedang duduk di sofa.

" Mana Telponmu?!"

**-End POV-**

"Ada apa?! Ada Apa dengan Naru?!". Kyubi mulai panik melihat kelakuan teman wanitanya itu. Temari selalu bersikap tenang saat menghadapi kondisi pasien. Tapi kali ini dia tampak lain. Ia tampak emosi dan panik.

" Na-Naru . . . dia . . .". Temari tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kyubi tampak panik ketika melihat temari mulai terisak

" Ada apa?! Jangan membuatku panik seperti ini!", ucap Kyubi setengah membentak.

" Naru diperkosa". Temari mulai menangis. Kyubi bagai dihantam petir yang mengelegar di luar apartemen itu.

" Kau- Kau bercanda. Tidak mungkin adikku . . .". ucapan Kyubi terhenti saat melihat gelengan kepala Temari. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya,

" Brengsek! Siapa yang berani menyentuh adikku?!".

" Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita lapor polisi dulu".

BRUKKK!

Suara itu datang dari arah kamar. Segera kyubi dan Temari berlari menuju kamar itu. Setelah membuka pintu kamar, mereka terkejut. Naru terduduk dilantai dan meringis kesakitan.

" Naru!", Kyubi langsung mengendong tubuh adiknya dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. Karena tiba-tiba dipeluk, gadis itupun merota. Ia tampak ketakutan. Menyadari tubuh kecil itu menegang dan gemetar, sungguh kasian. Kyubi makin mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menenangkan adiknya," Tidak apa-apa, ini nii-chan Naru",

Perlahan tubuh gadis itupun melemas, ia kemudian mulai terisak di pelukan kakaknya." Kyu-Kyu-nii", bisiknya lemah.

" Ya, tidak apa-apa. Nii-chan akan melindungimu. Tenang ya".

Naruto kembali terisak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan kakaknya. ia memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan sangat erat.

Sementara itu di Konoha.

" Sial!". Ia memukul stir mobilnya. Menyesali perbuatannya pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya hanya karena cemburu. Menyesalpun tidak ada gunanya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Gadis itu tidak akan kembali padamu. Dia tidak akan memaafkanmu.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan rupanya yan menyilaukan. Menyinari permukan tanah yang basah akibat hujan badai tadi malam. Memberi harapan akan hari yang cerah dan masa depan. Pria berambut orange itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa begitu lelah dan sakit. Ia melirik kearah ranjang. Melihat sosok itu masih tertidur pulas.

Ia turun dari sofa yang menjadi tempat tidurnya semalam, menghampiri tubuh gadis itu. Ia membelai lembut rambut pirang indah itu.

" Mulai sekarang kakak akan melindungimu, tenang saja. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi". Ia lalu mengecup kening nya. Sejenak ia menyesali dirinya. Seandainya dulu ia memaksa Naru untuk segera pindah ke Suna, memaksanya apapun yang terjadi. Hal buruk ini takkan terjadi.

Karena tinggal menunggu acara kelulusan, Kyubi memutuskan untuk segera mengajak Naruto pindah dan Naruto pun setuju. Dengan segera mereka memindahkan barang-barang dari rumah Naru ke Suna. Temari juga menyarankan agar Kyubi menjauhkan Naru dari Konoha agar segera melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Korban pemerkosaan bukan hanya terluka secara fisik tapi juga psikisnya. Ia akan mengalami trauma berkepanjangan jika tidak segera ditangani.

Sudah hampir dua bulan, Kyubi tinggal dengan Naru. Kyubi lega karena sekarang Naru kembali ceria seperti dulu. Gadis itu juga mulai membuka dirinya walau sampai sekarang ia tidak mau membuka mulutnya siapa yang telah menodainya. Ia tetap tidak mau membuka suaranya meski itu kepada Kyubi, kakaknya sendiri. Ya sudahlah yang penting Narunya sudah kembali seperti Narunya yang dulu, begitu pikir Kyubi. Kyubi juga membantu Naru untuk masuk ke universitasnya.

" Ukh!", Naru segera berlari ke kamar mandi." Hoekk hoekk".

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naru selalu muntah saat matahari mulai Nampak. Ia juga sering merasa pusing dan mual. Kyubi sangat khawatir pada adiknya yang terlihat sangat lemah dan pucat itu. Naru selalu menolak saat Kyubi memintanya untuk pergi ke dokter sampai suatu hari saat pulang kerja ia menemukan Naru pingsan. Akhirnya ia kembali meminta Temari untuk memeriksa keadaan Naru. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendengar diagnose dari TEmari.

Hamil!. Ya hamil.

Saat ini Naru tengah hamil. Naru langsung histeris ketika dia tau dirinya tengah mengandung benih dari laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Ia menangis histeris sambil memukul-mukul perutnya.

" Tidak aku tidak mungkin hamil!, aku tidak mungkin hamil. Itu bohong. Aku tidak mau hamil!".

Kyubi memegangi tangan Naru dan memeluknya erat. Ia tidak ingin melihat adiknya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hatinya hancur dan sakit melihat keadaan sang adik yang seperti ini. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menangis. Menangisi nasib buruk adik kesayangannya itu.

'Tuhan kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengalami nasib buruk ini. Kenapa bukan aku'. Kyubi dalam hati.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, Naru kini sudah mulai tenang dan mulai menerima keadaannya. Gadis itu sudah tampak tenang. Hari ini Kyubi harus kuliah. Sebelum berangkat berulang kali ia bertanya pada sang adik.

" Benar tidak papa?",

" Ehm". Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

Dengan berat hati ia harus meninggalkan adiknya itu sendiri dirumah. Tanpa ia sadari keputusan ini akan sangat ia sesali.

**-Naru POV-**

" Benar tidak papa?", tanyanya berulang kali.

" Ehm". Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Aku bisa melihat kekhawatirannya padaku. Sampai saat terakhir ia masuk mobilnya pun ia masih menoleh kearahku. Aku melihat mobil itu pergi dan menjauh dari rumah. Setelah kedatanganku dua bulan lalu, kakak memutuskan untuk pindah ke salah satu mansion milik ayah. Menurutnya apartemen itu terlalu sempit untuk kami berdua. Setelah yakin mobil itu sudah pergi, aku masuk kerumah. Tubuhku langsung terasa lemah dan akupun langsung merosot terduduk di lantai.

Hamil.

Aku tidak menyangka penderitaanku belum berakhir. Tak terasa titik-titik air mulai membasahi pipiku. Kupaksakan diriku menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku memandang pantulan cermin diatas wastafel itu. Sesosok gadis dengan wajah pucat membalas tatapan mataku. Naruto Uzumaki, gadis periang itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Aku kembali menangis. Sakit, ini sakit. Aku mengeratkan peganganku ke tepi wastafel.

" Hei, apa kau mau ikut denganku?". Aku mengelus perutku." Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri".

Benar, sekalipun kau disini orang itu tidak akan pernah mau mengakuimu. Orang itu tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Mencintai anak yang lahir dari Rahim wanita yang dianggapnya tidak lebih dari wanita penghibur. Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus membawamu juga.

Kubulatkan tekadku. Kuraih sebuat cutter di sisi bathtub. Aku memandang cutter itu sejenak.

" Nee, akau akan selalu menjagamu anak manis",

Cairan berwarna merah mulai membasahi ubin putih itu. Sakit!, tapi sakit ini tidak lebih sakit dari hatiku. Tubuhku terjatuh kelantai yang dingin itu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kesadaranku mulai goyang digantikan oleh kegelapan.

" A-ku membencimu sa-suke".

Xxxxxxxxx

**-To be continue-**

**Yeiiiii Fic pertama selesai. Ups capter pertama maksudnya. Hehehehe. Yups, Minna-san mohon kritik n sarannya. Flame juga bolehlah asal sopan bahasanya. Gomenasai kalo banyak Typonya. **

**~Omake~**

Naru : Nee, author ini darah terbuat dari apa? Lengket2 asem manis.  
Author : Gomen Naruchan Karen pasokan darah kurang (gara2 kru pada nosebleed) terpaksa kita pake darah palsu.  
Naru : hee? Menarik. Pake apa?  
Author : Aaa- itu . . .  
Sasu : Gyaaaaaahhhh sapa yang maling jus tomatku!.(ngamuk)


	2. Family

**Disclaimer : OK semua orang tau Naruto punya siapa ( Cumasaya yang nggak tau XD).  
Minna-san terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje ini. Sudikah anda sekalian mengijinkan saya untuk melanjutkan kenistaan saya?**

**Ya?! Boleh ya? (Kitty eyes)**

**OK lanjut.**

**Judul : Faith**

**Genre : Hmm, author juga bingung ni genre apaan. (-_-"). Mpreg (Nah lo ini genre apa pula?), romance? (kayaknya masuk), Hurt ( blum tau tu endingnya).**

**Rate : M (buat jaga-jaga)**

Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Ia seharusnya tau gadis itu bisa berbuat nekat seperti ini. Satu hal yang bisa di syukurinya saat ini adalah intuisinya yang kuat.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2- Family .**

**_-Flashback-_**

_" Nee Teme?"._

_"Hn"._

_"Kau mencintaiku tidak?"._

_" Hn"._

_"Hn?"._

_" Baka Dobe". Laki-laki itu pergi berlalu. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum. Gadis itupun mengejarnya dan menggandeng lengannya._

_Aku mengira aku akan bahagia bersamamu. Kau tahu?Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku? Apakah aku terlihat begitu hina dimatamu?.Apakah aku terlihat begitu murahan dimatamu?_

_PLAKKK!_

_" Siapa laki-laki itu?_

_"Apa maksudmu?"._

_PLAKKK!_

_"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa laki-laki itu?."_

_" Dia hanya senpaiku tidak lebih". Gadis itu memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat pukulan kekasihnya itu._

_" Sudah kubilang jangan dekati laki-laki lain". Katanya penuh amarah." Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain, kau dengar?! Sepertinya percuma aku bicara padamu". Laki-laki itu mulai melonggarkan ikatan dasinya._

_" Ka-kau mau apa?". Gadis itu mulai merasa ketakutan. Firasat buruk mulai menyerang instingnya._

_" Mau apa? Tentu saja menunjukkan siapa pemilikmu sayang"._

_Apa kau tidak mendengar suaraku? Tapi aku sudah berteriak keras lho. Kenapa? Kau ingin aku mengemis padamu? Tapi bukankah itu sudah kulakukan? Aku memohon Teme. Aku menyembah. Aku menangis. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak melihatku. Cinta? Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Kenapa? Bukankah cinta seharusnya saling percaya? Bukankah cinta seharusnya saling menjaga? Ah!. Aku tau sekarang. Ternyata selama ini kau berbohong padaku kan? Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku kan? Iya ya. Bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku sadar siapa diriku. Aku hanya Naruto Uzumaki, seorang gadis miskin yang tidak punya orang tua. Seorang gadis bodoh yang yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha terhormat sepertimu._

_" Kakak . . . Tolong aku"._

**_-End Flashback-_**

Suara decitan menggema di lorong sepi itu. Nampak beberapa orang dengan sigap mendorong sebuah ranjang menuju UGD. Salah satu pria itu terus saja memangil nama gadis yang kini terbaring tidak sadarkan diri bersimbah darah di ranjang beroda itu. Wajahnya nampak kecemasan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Lagi, penderitaan ini bertambah lagi.

" Maaf anda tidak boleh masuk". Ucap salah seorang perawat kepada pria berambut orange itu.

" Tapi aku kakaknya! Biarkan aku ada disampingnya!".

"Anda hanya akan mengganggu dokter". Jelas perawat itu. " Kami akan berusaha menyelamatkan nona Uzumaki". Perawat itu segera masuk keruang operasi.

Kyubi berjalan pelan ke kursi tunggu di depan ruang operasi itu. Dihempaskannya tubuh itu karena kakinya seakan tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuh kekarnya. Rasa penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Menyesali kebodohannya karena membiarkan Naru sendirian di rumah. Ia seharusnya mengetahui bahwa luka gadis itu tidak akan sembuh secepat itu. Ia meremas lututnya. Ia menatap lututnya . Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh membasahi celananya.

'Tuhan tolong selamatkan adikku'. Hanya itu saja doa yang panjatkannya.

Satu jam lalu, ia masih berada di kampusnya, duduk di kursi kelasnya. Tapi entah kenapa pikirannya tidak bisa tenang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar saat orang lain bicara padanya. Hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Ada firasat buruk yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Ia harus pulang, Ya ia harus pulang dan melihat keadaan Naru dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dengan sigap ia mengambil tasnya tanpa menhiraukan panggilan teman- temannya. Kini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada adik perempuan yang ia tinggalkan dirumah. Tidak peduli apapun. Ia menerjang jalan raya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi demi untuk segera sampai di rumah.

Di bukanya pintu rumah besar itu. Segera ia melesat mencari keberadaan adiknya. Berapa kali pun panggilannya, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Aneh! Ini aneh sekali. Dengan panik ia segera mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Sampai ia menemukan sosok pirang itu sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandinya. Sangat banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh kecil itu hingga hampir . Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena segera pulang.

.

.

.

" Kau bodoh Naru, bukankah nii-san sudah mengatakan akan melindungimu? Sebegitu putus asakah dirimu Naru?."

Satu jam berlalu, pintu operasi itu akhirnya terbuka. Seorang perawat keluar untuk menyapanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Naru mengalami pendarahan hebat. Gadis itu hampir saja memotong putus urat nadinya. Oleh karena itu darahnya banyak keluar. Kyubi tidak mendengar semua penjelasan perawat itu. Yang ia tau hanya adiknya sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan butuh banyak darah. Sedangkan rumah sakit tidak memiliki stok golongan darah itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?! Ia tidak bisa memberikan darahnya pada Naru karena ia memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda.

Ia lalu teringat dengan ayahnya. Hanya orang itulah yang bisa menolong Naru saat ini. Dengan gontai ia mengambil telpon yang ada di saku celananya. Ia kemudian memencet beberapa tombol. Beberapa kali ia mendengar nada sambung tapi Ia tidak menyerah. Ia terus berusaha untuk menyambungkan ketelpon yang ditujunya. Sampai ia mendengar suara balasan dari seberang sana.

_"Moshi- moshi?"_

" Ayah cepat ke Rumah sakit Suna sekarang juga". Kyubi berbicara dengan nada memerintah.

_" A- tidak bisa Kyu, hari ini ayah ada rapat penting"._

" Cepat kesini! Kalo ayah ingin putri ayah selamat!". Bentaknya. Ia kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon itu dengar kasar.

' Minato sialan! Awas saja kalo dia tidak kemari secepat mungkin' ucap Kyubi dalam hati.

**-Minato POV-**

Minato menutup telfonnya.

Aneh! Satu kata inilah yang langsung terbersit dipikirannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyubi menghubunginya selama ini. Bahkan saat dulu mereka tinggal bersamapun Kyubi sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah menelponnya seperti ini. Terlebih lagi putri? Putri dia bilang? Seingatnya satu-satunya putri yang ia miliki sekarang ada di Konoha, kota sebelah. Tunggu dulu! Minato mengingat ingat kata Kyubi. Rumah sakit! Apa terjadi dengan Narutonya?.

" Anko, tolong batalkan rapat hari ini. Dan tolong siapkan mobil segera!".Perintah Minato lewat intercom.

Sudahlah semua akan jelas saat ia bertemu dengan Kyubi juga merasa cemas.

**-End Minato POV-**

Kyubi masih terduduk di kursi tunggu. Sesosok gadis memakai seragam putih mendekatinya. Heran? Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah ia tau Temari seorang calon dokter spesialis?.

" Sedang apa kau disini?".

" Praktek. Kau lupa?".

Kyubi hanya diam. Temari lalu duduk disebelah Kyubi." Bagaimana keadaannya?". Tanya Temari. Kyubi hanya menunduk. Tanpa dijawabpun Temari tau jawabannya. Melihat kondisi Kyubi yang amburadul dan kacau seperti ini, ia sudah dapat mengira seberapa parah kondisi Naru saat ini. Ia pun menghela nafas. " Kau tau kenapa sejak dulu aku selalu bilang bahwa pelecehan sexual dan pemerkosaan itu kejahatan paling keji didunia?".

Kyubi menoleh pada itu mendongak dan melihat langit-langit lorong itu.

" Karena pelecehan dan pemerkosaan bukan hanya menghasilkan korban tapi juga pelaku". Jawabnya tenang." Itu seperti lingkaran setan kau tau? Jika saat kecil kau menjadi korban pelecehan, maka saat dewasa kemungkinan kau jadi pelakunya lebih besar. Itu karena adanya trauma psikis yang dalam. Seorang korban pasti akan merasa dirinya sudah tidak berharga lagi dan parahnya dia bisa jatuh ke prostitusi atau sebaliknya ia akan marah dan melampiaskannya kepada orang lain. Lalu korban itu akan melakukannya pada orang lain lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Tapi kau tau apa yang paling menyakitkan? Jika kejahatan itu dilakukan oleh orang yang kau cintai maka lukanya akan lebih dalam. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naru".

Mereka kemudian .Tidak lama kemudian Minato datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyubi lalu menjelaskan singkat kepada ayahnya. Suster lalu mengajak orang tua itu untuk memeriksa darahnya. Sekitar satu jam menunggu, dokter keluar bersama ayahnya.

" Syukurlah Nona Uzumaki ditangani dengan cepat terlamabat sedikit saja kita pasti akan kehilangan dia".

Kyubi pun tersenyum lega, begitu juga temari dan Minato.

" Bayinya?". Tanya Kyubi. Sontak raut muka Minatopun nampak kaget.

" Tidak apa-apa, sedikit lemah memang tapi kurasa kondisinya stabil. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya siuman. Setelah ini Nona Uzumaki akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat". Dokter itupun permisi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Keadaan pun kembali hening hingga Minato membuka suaranya." Apa maksudnya ini?".

Kyubi menoleh dan memandang ayahnya yang menatapnya tajam.

Akan ada perang nih, pikir Temari. Entahlah sejak dulu memang hubungan ayah anak ini tidak pernah romantis? Temari menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Kyubi.

" Kurasa kau harus menjelaskannya. Paman juga perlu taukan?".

Kyubi diam sebentar lalu berpikir. Ia kemudian menceritakan kejadian saat Naru datang ke apartemennya sampai kondisinya saat ini. Ayahnya tampak syok. Ia terduduk di kursi tunggu itu. Wajahnya tampak kalut. Laki- laki 50 tahun yang biasanya tegar itu Nampak tidak bisa menahan kesedihan dan rasa syoknya. Titik-titik air mata mulai Nampak di ekor mata birunya.

" Tidak kusangka putriku bernasib buruk seperti ini. Jika aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya. Harusnya aku memaksanya tinggal bersama kita disini saat Kushina meninggal".

Keesokan harinya Naruto tersadar, ia sempat binggung karena melihat ayah, kakak dan ibunya, ah maksud author ibu tirinya mengelilinginya. Obat bius yang diberikan padanya masih terasa efeknya pada tubuh mungilnya. Ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Semuanya ini masih bagaikan mimpi untuknya.

" A-yah ". Ucapnya lemah.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengusap lembut rambut pirang putrinya. Ia tersenyum." Sst. Istirahatlah. Setelah kau sembuh kita akan tinggal sama-sama lagi". Orang tua itu menahan airmatanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin putrinya melihat ia menangis karena telah mengetahui keadan putri kesayangannya itu. Sementara sang istri memilih untuk keluar karena tidak kuat melihat penderitaan anak tirinya. Wanita itu sangat menyayangi Kyubi dan Naru walau bukan dia ibu kandung mereka, Kyubi tau itu. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia memilih mengejar ibunya dan menenangkan dirinya. Ibunya itu duduk di kursi di lorong kamar Naru. Menutupi wajahnya berusaha agar ia tidak bersuara. Kyubi duduk di samping wanita itu.

" Kali ini saja". Katanya, iatetap tidak menoleh ke ibunya itu. Wanita itu menghentikan tangisannya kemudian menoleh dengan wajah penuh air mata." Kali ini saja, akan kupinjamkan bahuku IBU Sara". Katanya sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'IBU'.Dan berusaha agar wanita itu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

'Mungkin ini saatnya awal yang baru', ucap Kyubi dalam hati. Wanita itu memandang Kyubi dengan wajah tidak percaya. Lalu tersenyum.

**Sementara itu di Konoha.**

Hari ini adalah acara kelulusan digelar. Para siswa Nampak antusias. Bagaimana tidak? Jerih payah dan pengorbanan mereka selama 3 tahun terbayar sudah. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka memakai seragam SMA dan akan menjadi anggota masyarakat yang legal. Hari ini angin berhembus sejuk menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura berwarna pink indah. Yah meski sudah memasuki pertengahan musim semi, sisa musim dingin masih cukup terasa. Udara masih terasa dingin. Jadi tidak heran banyak siswa masih memakai dress coat musim dingin mereka.

Seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri di gerbang SMA Konoha. Rambut raven **-OK yang ini Author bener nggak tau Raven itu warna apaan, cuman ngikut doang :P-** seolah menari diterpa angin musim semi yang masih dingin ini. Dari kacamata hitamnya ia melihat para siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang didepannya berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Tak dihiraukannya juga tatapan memuja dari para gadis ABG itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu dan sudah lebih dari 20 ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Satu-satunya cara adalah Terbiasa untuk mengacuhkannya. Tujuannya kemari hanya satu, mencari kekasihnya yang sudah hampir 2 bulan tidak bisa ia hubungi.

' Kemana kau Naru? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu'.

Ia teringat kembali kejadian itu. Ia sadar ia telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Ia kalap karena dibutakan rasa cemburu. Cemburu dan takut gadis itu akan pergi darinya. Ia akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahannya pada gadis itu.

Ia terus menunggu hingga sesosok gadis berambut biru tua melangkah melewatinya. Ia tau gadis itu. Gadis itu yang sering ia liat bersama Narunya. Gadis yang dianggap Naru sebagai sahabatnya. Gadis klan Hyuga yang terhormat, Hyuga Hinata. Buru-buru Sasuke mengejar gadis itu. Gadis itu sempat melonjak kaget saat melihat Sasuke sebelum ia menyadari siapa yang ada didepannya.

" A- ano. . . ".

" Bisa bicara sebentar?".

**~ To be Continue ~**

**-Omake-**

Seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri di gerbang SMA Konoha. Dari kacamata hitamnya ia melihat para siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Tak dihiraukannya juga tatapan memuja dari para gadis ABG itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu. Terbiasa pula untuk mengacuhkannya. Tujuannya kemari hanya satu, mencari kekasihnya yang sudah hampir 2 bulan tidak bisa ia hubungi.

Syuuu syuuuuu syuuuuu

" HUATCHIIIIIIM"

" CUT CUT CUT!. Heh actor kelas 3 yang benaer dong kerjanya. Dasar actor cap pantat ayam!".

" Gila lu . Ini dingin banget kali".

**Talks to talks**

Gomen ne untuk Chap selanjutnya mungkin nggak akan di update secepat cap ini. Taulah bentar lagi memasuki bulan puasa. Terlebih saya masih sibuk skripsi dan kerja. Tapi saya akan berusaha menulisnya. Ganbaree! Oshu!  
sebenernya saya tu nggak tau ini termasuk Fic junk atau nggak. Yang syukur kalo ada yang baca. Dan kalo ada yang ngarep Lemon (TT_TT) gomen sekali lagi kalo saya nggak bisa bikin. Bayangin aja nggak bisa apalagi bikin. Tapi kalo Light nyerepet dikit bisalah. Hehehe.

**~ SEMOGA TUHAN SELALU MENJAGA KITA SEMUA, AMIN~**


End file.
